<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Why Do You Hate Me? by lillylover89</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24354127">Why Do You Hate Me?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillylover89/pseuds/lillylover89'>lillylover89</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kim Possible (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Also Maybe Inaccurate Swim Team Stuff, Awkwardness, Bonding Over Backstories, Bonding Over Issues, F/M, Gil Joins Swim Team, Gil's Paranoid, How do I even tag?, Misinterpreting Situations, One Shot, Overthinking, Panromantic Reader, Reader-Insert, Self-Indulgent, Sort of hurt/comfort, Speculation, Swim Team, Where did they send Gil after Wannaweep?, enemies to lovers?, what if</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:08:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24354127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillylover89/pseuds/lillylover89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gil finds himself obsessing over a girl's behavior, despising her idiosyncrasies and wondering what the heck she's even doing in the mutant reform school.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gil Moss (Kim Possible)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Why Do You Hate Me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Alright, I know it's been a while since I've posted anything, but I recently dug through all of my stuff to find any and all vaguely postable stuff.  The quality is all over the place for these since some of them are from a while back, but I thought I might as well toss some of these up.  Oh and fair warning some of these are self-indulgent as heck because I either didn't know any better or didn't care.  Enjoy?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At first Gil hated the mutant school they sent him to, but then he found out a fair share of them had vengeance stories that he could relate to.  An entire team of cheerleaders mutated with Quokka DNA so they always smiled, a football team made up of different strength enhancements gone wrong, and best of all there was a swim team.  There were a few like him with the polluted by Science camp lake story and then there was about five mermaid experiment ones.  Lastly there was you one of the “norm” ones with the ability to pass for normal with a bit of finagling, but refused to do so for whatever reason.  These so called norms were simultaneously the most popular kids and the most hated losers of the school.  You were in the middle because you participated in a school sport that was just popular enough to make your status a bit higher than loser, but you weren’t the prettiest girl on the team, actually you were more like the fifth or so.  That knocked your status right to the middle of the pack, but your status also wiggled up and down due to your sense of style.  Either way Gil actually found himself liking the school a quite bit, but after joining the swim team as a reserve he found himself hating you.  You were the only norm on the swim team; thus, you were always picked for the big focus because you were “unique”.  He hated that, and he hated how you were always in your shell when you weren’t swimming.  As if you were somehow deformed outside the swim team; like you had some reason not to mingle, he hated it, so he hated you.</p>
<p>	Classes were rather interesting in their structure.  The way it was sorted was first by your age and then further sorted how far along you are in being reformed as judged by the therapists.  Thus, you and Gil were in the same homeroom, from being the same age and, somehow, the same range of reform levels.  (Yet another thing that bugged Gil to no end.)  The school had a variety of classes, all tailor-made for the students, their abilities, and what they were interested in.  Gil was in only a few of your classes, but the ones he saw you in irked him.  You excelled at Math, English, and P.E. yet you’d rather use a calculator, your writing fluctuated with your interest in the subject, and lastly you were chubby while being fast.  You weren’t obese by any means, but you were curvy/heavy enough that it bugged him with how strange you were.  It was like you were made with a list of contradictions in mind specifically to mess with his head.  On top of it all, you were painfully shy in almost all the classes until Speech came up or if you knew the answer to the question to a math problem no one else knew.  Either way it was easy enough not to talk to you, but he couldn’t help paying attention to your anomalous behavior.  It was worse with sharing homeroom, study hall, and lunch.  In study hall instead of mingling like the others you read books or worked on homework and lunch, dear god lunch, was the worst as you always made your own food.  It looked just as delicious as the stuff the others could get in line, but for some reason you made your lunch instead.  The swim team time was stranger yet as you came out of your shell with everyone, except him and the other new guy.  When directing the new course, you could barely tell Gil or the other new dude what the movements were supposed to train them for.  It was like you were afraid of them and yet you directed the others with clarity as well as explaining easily what you wanted them to do.  Of course, this made Gil hate you more and more as you had him swimming with a band around his ankles for, “Building coordination and…”  You would mumble the last part so quiet he couldn’t hear it and you’d turn away as well.  It was rather infuriating, plus some of the other swimmers would chuckle and point not at him, but at you like you sprouted some new mutation.  Which that was another thing, your mutation was internal, meaning you had no visible mutation.  Meaning you were pretty much freaking NORMAL!  It all really ate away at Gil until one fateful day.</p>
<p>	That day he snapped as he had noticed you’d warmed to the new guy, but still treated him the same.  It was the last straw when he asked finally what the band was about, and you couldn’t even look at him.  Obviously, this meant that you were just trying to hold him back!  Enough was enough and so he marched up to you and asked tersely, “What is this about?  Are you just making fun of me?!”  His voice raised with the last sentence and you flinched as you began shaking, still looking away.  He took this to mean you couldn’t keep a straight face as you were laughing and so he roughly grabbed your chin forcing you to look at him.  What he saw chilled his blood to ice…  You were crying, red faced and crying, because of him yelling.  He backed off confused while the other swim team members quickly filed out to give you guys privacy.  You were shaking with sobs that sounded slightly similar to laughter if you didn’t have the context of the tears.  Gil looked away shamefaced and asked, “Why’re you crying?”  You sniffled grossly before saying, “The band is for new members of the team to build coordination up as well as… give team members abs.”  Suddenly everything was crystal clear to Gil.  You had been mumbling about that and looking away because you were blushing.  You were embarrassed to tell Gil that it was for building abs…  He asked, “So why…”  You were obviously blushing now as your tears began drying and you said, “The other team members were pointing at me because they knew I had a crush on you.  Or at least they speculated that I did.”  Your eyes were red and puffy, but in that moment Gil suddenly realized how pretty you were and all the irritation drained away to be replaced by utter embarrassment.  He looked you in the eyes and said, “I’m... sorry for yelling at you.  I really didn’t mean to.  I was just really frustrated that you were treating me weirdly.”  Your eyes were clearing up and you said, “I noticed that you kept staring at me during classes we have together and well the crush developed from there.  Plus, I get really shy around new people because they almost always treat me like a freak for having an internal mutation and not even being partly reformed.  Heh being treated like a freak in a school for freaks...”  You laughed bitterly and looked away as you felt new tears forcing their way up.  Gil awkwardly hugged you making you blush as you were both cold and wet from the pool plus well guy you like hugging you.  You hugged him back and said, “I forgive you for yelling.  It was kind of my fault in the first place.”  He laughed and said, “What?  I’m the seaweed brain here!  I kind of obsessed about you seeming so out of place when not in swim club.”  You chuckled and said, “Well the fact that my lungs also function as gills makes it a pretty good place to be confident in.”  He chuckled and said, “At least you don’t have acidic mutation spit.”  You smiled and asked, “It’s acidic?”  He nodded and went on, “It’s acidic, transforms people into whatever I am, and it’s really sticky.  Like glue.”  You blushed more as you wondered what it would do to you and he asked, “Why’re you blushing so hard?”  You giggled and said, “I like you, you’re hugging me, and I’m a bit curious what that stuff would do to me if I…”  You trailed off as you realized what you were about to say to the guy you liked, who was currently hugging you.  Gil blushed as well as he realized he was still holding you close, though that was partly because body heat, but the fact that you still liked him was a real ego boost.  Actually, the fact that you liked him at all gave him an ego boost and he asked, “Wait you like me even though I’m…”  You smiled crookedly and said, “Dude I’m panromantic.  I’m attracted to personalities you dope!”  He blushed more, and you hugged him closer then let go as you said, “We should either get dressed and get going to the dorms or at least get the others in here for more practice.”  He laughed as well before he bashfully said, “I wouldn’t mind spending a bit of time alone with you in the water though.”  You blushed and grinned mirroring him as you both ran to take a dive in the warm water.</p>
<p>	Once you were in you took a huge lungful of water and began swimming around with him.  It was like a dance underwater as you circled him gracefully like a seal and he realized then that his swimming up until the school had been just using brute strength to gain speed.  Now that he had some training to compensate, he was using his core more gracefully instead of just jerking around quickly.  Now he could kind of mimic you grace as your dance partner.  You swam in a loop da loop and giggled as Gil tried to replicate it only ending up with an oblong shape.  You asked, “Can you understand me right now?”  He nodded as he said, “Loud and clear as a bell.”  You smiled and said, “I just wanted to say…  I really love it here at school.  Sure, I could pass for a regular girl, but then I wouldn’t be allowed to swim like I am now.  I’d just be a freak at public school and well… if I went there I never would’ve met you.”  He blushed and said, “Heh, I thought you were weird when I started watching you, but you’re pretty normal compared to me.  I misread you liking me as you making fun of me after all!”  You chuckled and stopped swimming to sink to the bottom where you said, “Yeah… that was pretty damn obvious wasn’t it?  Well I never thought you would confront me about mumbling and assigning you a band!”  He chuckled and nodded before sinking to sit next to you.  It was peaceful at the bottom of the pool just sitting together, feeling the warmth of the water sinking into their bones.  You yawned and stretched before saying, “I’m beat for today.  How about you?”  He smiled and jokingly said, “I’ve been beat since day one of that band!”  You laughed as you said, “Hey I was just following standard protocols!”  Then both he and you swam to the surface sluggishly and dragged yourselves out of the water.</p>
<p>	You grimaced as you breathed out as much water as you could before taking a breath of air and coughing a bit while saying, “There’s the drawback...  Gotta breath it out which looks like vomiting, but if I don’t then the air and water get mixed up irritating both my systems.”  Gil winced as you explained it and he said, “I guess I’m a bit lucky that my gills are on the outside.  My mutation was in Lake Wannaweep cause the Science Camp was dumping in there.”  You nodded sympathetically and said, “Mine was an experiment my uncle was working on spilling on my when I was about five years old.  It was supposed to be this kind of super swimmer serum for the government for some reason.  Uncle Heinrich was quite the ‘card’, letting me crawl around his lab while he was working on projects.  My mom and dad never did speak to him much after that though.”  He looked at you with a mixture of shock and sympathy and you shrugged as you said, “It’s not like it ruined my life.  I never really had much of a chance to be normal, sure, but I love swimming and I don’t regret going to school here.”  Gil thought it over for a sec before he shrugged and said, “That had to be scary though.”  You shrugged back and said, “Eh, I don’t remember much other than the sensation of cold oily liquid on my back.  According to my uncle I shrieked because it was cold and it startled me, but it wasn’t hurting me.  Anyway, it’s the past now.  Hating him isn’t going to change anything other than distancing my friendship with the kooky science uncle that sends me neat stuff for my birthday.”  Gil shook his head and said, “Alright then.  What kinds of things though?”  You began walking toward the towel storage as you said, “Mainly interesting little gadgets.  There was a rock that reacts with water.  Makes it super shiny and colorful until it dries off.  Then there were a couple different underwater light show things.  Really it seems like he feels either guilty about my mutation or he wants me to enjoy my mutation.  Either way I get neat stuff and that’s good enough for me.”</p>
<p>	As you were talking you pulled out a towel for you and another for Gil.  After passing his to him you began drying off as you said, “Besides, he’s a scientist that makes weird stuff for the government.  It was inevitable really.”  Gil laughed as he dried off as well and he said, “I guess.”  You finished drying off and tossed the towel into the hamper by the door as you said, “Anyway, enough about my kooky science uncle.  Any interesting things to go with your origin story?”  Gil frowned and you cussed internally as you realized you hit a bit of a nerve, but he shook it off and said, “Well, I always loved swimming at camp and one day I decided to join the afternoon swim even though I had morning swim, because I was a bit of a prick.  Anyway there was a kid that I kind of made fun of a lot and he didn’t like to swim at all.  He was kind of the only one that noticed something was up with the lake.”</p>
<p>	He laughed a bit hollowly and continued as you both walked down the hallways toward the dorms, “He actually turned out to be a kind of cool dude cause he switched with me for his afternoon swim and my arts and crafts time.  So after a while the camp finally got shutdown because of the runoff from the Science camp and well… I had been swimming in it for a lot longer than I should’ve and ended up like this.”  He gestured toward himself and you nodded sympathetically as he continued again, “So after that I kind of blamed that guy, his name was Ron…  I blamed him and kind of orchestrated this complicated revenge scheme against him.  It’s pretty complicated, but he beat me.  Apparently, he got really good at Arts and Crafts…  Also he’s the sidekick of Kim Possible, the teen super spy or whatever.  So yeah.  That’s kind of it…  He caught me and the scientists sent me here after they realized I’m kind of not fixable.”  You hugged him and said, “Well you seem like a much nicer guy now.”  Gil laughed and hugged you back as he said, “Not really, but thanks.”  You separated and said, “Alright, well now that we’ve gotten the misunderstanding cleared up and our backstories out, maybe now we can talk about… a first date…?”  You looked at Gil hopefully as you both blushed and he said, “Y-yeah.  When do you…?”  You shrugged and said, “Tonight’s too soon and besides that we’ve got a test to study for.  Unless… study date…?  We could take it slow, get to know each other better, and be ready for the test!”  Gil smiled as you grinned, happy since you found a solution.  He nodded as he said, “Sounds like a plan.”  It was around then that you both stopped at the fork between the girls’ and boys’ dorms.  You looked at him blushing and he smiled blushing as well as he said, “I’m really glad that we finally talked.”  You giggled, and he found himself loving that sound more every time he heard it.  You grinned as you said, “I feel the same.  It’s rather nice having someone to confide in as well.”  He quirked his head and you smiled a bit sadly as you asked, “Did you ever notice when you watched me; I had no one that I actually talked to?”  His eyes widened, and you continued, “You’re the only one that I’ve ever really talked to here.  Sure, there’s some amount of conversation with the swim team, but they only know me on a surface level.  You kind of bypassed that.”  You were blushing even more now, and Gil couldn’t stop himself from hugging you tightly.  You hugged back desperately and you both stood there for a moment or two until you felt ready to let go.  With smiles on both of your faces you parted ways looking forward to the date and feeling a bit better about your respective issues.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>